Angered Devils
by BlueSmerf
Summary: If you look in a mirror, what do you see? Do you see yourself? Just a simple reflection following your every moving? Or do you see something else? Maybe... Another you, in another world, staring back at you with the same curiosity? Is that you evil? Or just trying to live its life, the same as you? How would it react...If it were stolen from its world?


**Rated T for violence/gore and swearing. **

No one knows where the information came from. The source of it was a mystery, almost like the words had been whispered by the wind itself. Regardless of its origin, it made the countries' leaders have a spark of curiosity. Well, that was what the nations assumed. Being called at an ungodly hour, packed into a limo, and driven to some sort of secret lab didn't leave much room for questions.

The air was hot and dry. The desert baked in the unrelenting sun, sand and dirt being shifted in the warm breeze. The few cacti and occasional hawk were the only signs of life within the barren wasteland. The limo seemed to somehow know where it was going, creating its own trail of tire-tracks on the unmarked ground. The slightly opened windows allowed voices to drift out of the black vehicle.

"Dudes, I'm starving! Where's the nearest McDonald's?"

"Oh, what a bloody surprise, the "hero" is hungry. We just had lunch an hour ago!"

"You call that pathetic excuse for a sandwich lunch?!"

"Ve~ Are we there yet?"

"Nein."

"...Are we there now?"

"Like I told you two minutes ago, we still have ten more minutes until we arrive."

"Quit touching me you perverted bastard!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ That is no way to talk to your big brother."

"You're all so immature, aru!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"U-Um, Russia? Please get off of me, eh..."

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Ve~ Are we-"

"YES, WE'RE HERE!" Germany hollered, leaping out of the vehicle as though his life depended on it. Italy skipped out behind him, humming a friendly tune under his breath. Japan came out next, stretching his back with a sigh. The other nations filed out one by one.

Soon, America, Italy, England, Russia, Japan, Canada, Romano, China, France, and Germany were all standing together. They gazed up at the large building in front of them, paying no attention to the squealing of wheels behind them, indicating that their ride had departed. The main building was a large, rectangular shape that had two towers standing on either side of it. The electric fence buzzed anxiously, as though daring something to try and touch one of its electric barbs.

At the door of the building, two guards stood at attention. Their scowls were about as dreary as their grey uniforms, the only thing differentiating them from the building being their paper-white skin and chestnut brown rifles.

"Cool~" Italy whispered to America.

The blond nodded excitedly, muttering back, "All it needs is a paint job and it will be awesome!"

Germany turned, looking at the group sternly as he ordered, "Everyone, get into formation. The last thing we need in a place like this is someone wondering off."

The nations all stared pointedly at America and Italy as they came closer together. Once the group was more organized, Germany brought his attention to the guards. One of them walked forward, his onyx eyes looking as though they had the life sucked straight out of them. Germany reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded document, giving it to the man. Quickly skimming the paper, the guard nodded and signaled to his partner. The second guard saluted, then disappeared around the corner. Within a minute or so, the doors slowly screeched open, revealing a grey and white hallway.

"Continue straight until you reached the end of the hall. You'll eventually reach a door. The professor will be waiting for you there." The guard gruffed, going back to his original place beside the door.

"Danke," Germany nodded, leading the way into the building.

"It's so bland in here, they should put up some paintings," Italy commented, staring at the bare walls.

"It's a military base, not a hotel," Germany grunted.

"What do ya think they're gonna show us?" America asked, looking curiously at his brother, Canada.

The Canadian shrugged, "I don't know, eh. I have a feeling their just going to yell at us again."

"Yeah... But, maybe, they could be showing us a bad-ass, new weapon! If they don't yell at us, that is."

China looked over at Japan, noticing the silence that seemed to radiate off of his calm demeanor. "You should really talk more, aru. It's kind of creepy how you just stand and stare without saying anything."

"Speaking would most likely lead to being dragged into an argument. Western cultures are confusing to me and I try to avoid conflict," Japan replied, not even batting an eye at being called creepy.

Soon, they reached the end of the depressing hall. They came upon a large, dark brown door. From a small thumbtack hung a sign. In clear, crisp letters, it read: "Welcome Nations".

"Think this is it?" America asked.

"No, it's the other door at the other end of the hall with another sign for another group of nations," England deadpanned, his face showing no amusement.

"You do know that you're capable of answering someone without being a total di-"

"Enough," Germany snapped, tugging open the door. The room was blindingly white. On the far wall there was glass that look into an area that had eight cages in it. A control panel was stationed in front of the glass, flashing and beeping. In the middle of the room stood a medium height man with dark gray hair, large, safety goggles making it impossible to see his eyes. He wore a long lab coat the went down to his thighs, gray jeans, and black leather shoes. He held a clipboard in his right hand as he used the left to wave.

"Hello!" He said, "My name is Professor Caligo. No need to introduce yourselves, I already know who all of you are."

"What up with the goggles, brohaw?" America asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Don't be so rude, git," England scolded with a sharp glare.

America frowned confusedly, "It was just a question..."

"No worries, no worries," Caligo chuckled softly. "They're really just a precaution, what with all of the chemicals being used within the facility. None of which can come as any harm to nations, such as yourselves."

The professor turned and walked up to the glass, "But that's not why you're here, is it?" Turning to face them, he continued, "We have recently discovered an alternate universe. It is an exact replica of our own but it has a...darker air to it. We have found what to appears to be..well...You. Only the the alternate versions of you. We have brought them here for studying."

"What the hell do we need to know about them?" Romano asked. "We know they're ourselves, only darker. Why not just throw them back?"

"We need to know if they're dangerous or not. We also want to know more of their world; who better to learn it from than a nation itself?" Caligo grinned and asked, "So, who would you like to meet first?"

"Me! Me! Oooh! I wanna see the alternate hero!" America exclaimed, waving his hand in the air childishly. Chuckling, Caligo pushed one of the glowing red buttons.

Inside the glass, one of the iron cage doors slid open, a series of footsteps eerily filling the nations' ears. Then, a figure came into view. It was America! Only this one... Wasn't right. His skin was much more tan and his hair was the dark color of chestnut instead of the yellow of a sandy beach. His bomber jacket was a darker shade with black fur lining it instead of brown. His ripped jeans and ratty sneakers were splattered with red-brown splotches that could be easily identified as blood. He looked up at the nations slowly, his crimson eyes seeming to glow in the low lighting.

Regular America, unaffected by the obvious darkness being emitted from the man, smiled and began to holler, "Hey! Hey, me! What's up?! Dude!...Dude?"

The carbon copy blinked at the blond. Calmly, he said, "Hello, my name is Al. It's a pleasure to meet you."

America's face slowly dipped from happiness to confusion. "Why is he so formal?"

"As I stated earlier, he is an alternate version of you; hence, alternate personality," Caligo explained, patiently.

England grinned cheekily as he commented, "I like him already."

"Can we do me next?" Italy perked up, his lips curling up hopefully.

"Of course," Caligo smiled, hitting yet another button on the control panel. Al turned around, looking expectantly at the cage behind him. It opened shakily to reveal a much darker version of Italy.

Instead of reddish-brown locks adorning his scalp, very dark brown took its place, a small hat perched precariously atop his head. He still had the curl, something that relieved Italy immensely. He wore an Italian military uniform similar to Italy's, the only difference being the dark tan and black instead of blue and black. The belt around the Italian's waist held at least ten knives just on the front. His scarlet eyes were like that of lethal poison. Smirking up at the nations, he cooed, "Ciao, I'm Luciano."

Italy beamed, "Hi, me! My name is Feliciano!"

"Whatever you do, don't trust Luciano," Caligo warned, gravely. "He is nothing, but trouble. He has already attempted to kill two guards."

"Hey!" Luciano squawked defensively at the horrified looks shot his way. "Their hands were a little too close to my "personal area", if you know what I mean!" Al grinned beside him, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Be quiet!" Came a growl from inside the room. They saw Luciano glare at something, or someone, in the corner of the room underneath their observation room. After a moment, Luciano looked back up at the nations. His expression wasn't one of ill-intent like the nations expected. He just looked curious, as did Al.

"Okay, who's next?" Caligo asked. "How about you, Romano?"

"Oh, please don't," Luciano groaned up at him, his shoulders slumping. Too late. The cage to the right of the Italian opened. Out came a very...Unique Romano. His hair was a bright blond with curl swirling out to the right of his head. He wore a stylish white jacket with a blue scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Matching white skinny jeans adorned his legs. His grey eyes glittered mischievously up at the nations with glee.

"Ciao! My name is Flavio and- Oh! Fratello!" The nations watched in shock as the blond doppelganger ran to snatch his brother up in a hug. Their jaws practically dropped as Luciano began to swear in Italian whilst trying to shove Flavio away.

"Let's meet England next."

"NO!" Luciano and Al cried out. However, Caligo had already pressed the switch causing another cage to open. A funny man came hopping out. His light, strawberry blond hair was just as shaggy as the original England. His smile was about as bright as his pink and blue sweater vest. His eyes were the most peculiar of all. There were blue, but a pink swirl spiraled around his pupil.

Cheerily, he said, "Hello, everyone! My name is Oliver. It's very nice to meet you all!"

"Um, hello. I'm Arthur, though most refer to me as England," England supplied awkwardly. Really, what do you say when meeting _yourself_?

"Really? I represent England where I'm from too. It rains there a lot but it's a rather nice place to live most of the time. I love going to the castles and-" Al slapped a hand over Oliver's mouth as he began to ramble about his country, even though England already knew everything about it. He _was_ the country after all.

One by the one, Caligo opened each cage, releasing a different alternate with each rattling screech of metal. The nations examined each curiously, each having their own little shock at seeing someone so identical to them yet so different.

One was a large man with a plump nose and childish face. His light brown hair was the same sort of fluffiness as Russia's. His crimson eyes weren't filled with faked innocence, but instead with scorn. The scarf occupying his neck was a light grey instead of white, light brown replacing grey on his coat. He referred to himself as Vlad.

The replica of France was a foul man. His four o'clock shadow seemed to emphasize his scowl. His dull, purple eyes searched for a cigarette, his hands groping the insides of his pockets. His blond hair was much messier and seemed to be paler. His purple shirt wasn't flashy, appearing more as something he just carelessly threw on. He grumbled that his name was Francois.

Alternate China had a stoic expression plastered on his mug. His hair was cut very short, small tufts of dark brown were all that could be seen of it poking out from the military hat he wore. His Changshan's collar was flipped up around the sides of his head, making him appear even more intimidating. He shortly stated his name was Wang.

Next was Germany. His platinum-blond hair was topped with a brown cap. He wore a white tank top with a brown jacket tied around his waist. His black cargo pants easily reveal guns and knives of all sorts in all different pockets. Scars littered his arms, but the most obvious was the jagged one that was carved down from his eye to his jaw. His pink-violet eyes looked up friendly at the nations as he announced his name to be Lutz.

Japan appeared to be almost the exact same as his counterpart. His uniform was black and gold, instead of white and gold. His hair was the exact same, if not just slightly darker. His eyes were a piercing red, seeming even more threatening with the angry scowl tugging his lips downward. His name was Kyo.

"I believe that's all of them," Caligo said, lowering his hand from the controls.

America immediately perked up, asking, "What about Canada?"

The Canadian smiled gratefully at his brother whilst the professor stuttered out an apology. The last cage opened as he pressed the last button. Out of the containment unit stomped an angry, alternate Canada. His hair was longer, actually tied into a loose ponytail. He ripped the dark sunglasses off his face and tucked them irritably into his pocket. His purple eyes appeared tired, yet the fire in them proved otherwise. He growled lowly, "You forgot me again, you piece of-"

"Calm down, Matt," Al grumbled, looking bored. Matt spun around, lunging at his brother. Grabbing him by the collar, he bared his teeth like a savage wolf.

Before he could muster a threat, Francois complained, "Would you shut the hell up? It's impossible to forget you with that irritating voice you have."

"Listen here you old, perverted fuck-face," Matt snapped, dropping his brother's shirt to glare at the french man.

The loud boom of the microphone made all of the alternates grit their teeth and put their hands to their ears. The nations grew worried and looked over to Caligo, then were surprised to see he had brought out a microphone. Firmly, he said, "One more fight and all of you go into solitary confinement."

"What do you call what we're in now?" Luciano spoke up. "We already have to stay in separated cells on our own."

"We allow you time to socialize during meal times and for an hour before lights out."

"You treat us like savages," Kyo spat, practically bristling. "You put us in cages and let us out for food, like animals in a zoo! You act like its some sort of stressful charity you're doing for us just to _see_ each other! This isn't life. This is hell!"

"I'll handle this," Luciano muttered to Kyo, successfully ending his rant. The Italian gazed up calmly at the professor and said, "All we wish is to return to our home dimension. If you let us leave, there shall be no conflict and we shall not bother you. However, you must also return the favor."

"And if we refuse?" Caligo countered.

"There's gonna be hell to pay," Matt snarled.

Al nodded and added, "We don't want to fight, but you give us no other choice if you do not meet our requests."

"We have explained this to you a million times," Caligo sighed in frustration. "We only wish to learn more of your world. The reason we keep you in this condition is to keep us and our people safe."

"What about our well being?" Vlad asked. "Has it ever crossed your minds that all you have to do to learn more about us is ask? Why must you lock us up?"

"Do you really think we're naïve enough to think you're actually going to just tell us?"

"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Wang stated with a glare.

"I guess not." Caligo answered.

"Dude, seriously, what you're doing isn't right," America said, stepping in.

Japan nodded, "America is right. What you are doing here barbaric and must stop. Don't you see? They are us; how would you feel if people of another dimension kidnapped your countries and locked them away to experiment on them?"

Caligo glowered darkly, turning toward the nations. Finally, he said, "Terribly sorry, but it appears you've over stayed your welcome." Reaching behind him, he firmly pressed down on a large, yellow button.

The door behind the group was kicked open, allowing four armed guards to swarm in. They aimed their rifles at the nations, their faces still as emotionless as ever. With the roll of their eyes and anger building in their hearts, the nations filed out of the building.

Caligo closed the door behind them, then ventured back to the glass. He was met with ten angry glares. He sneered, "Well, now our nations are upset and the public will soon be involved. I hope you're pleased with yourselves."

"We'll be pleased once we are home," Luciano said, his eyes showing nothing but defiance.

"Get out of my sight," Caligo hissed. The nations turned and went back into their assigned cells. "And, Luciano?" The alternate Italian turned his head to the side, coming to a halt to hear the man's words. Lowly, Caligo warned, "I won't be forgetting this anytime soon."

"Don't worry," Luciano purred maliciously. "We won't be either."


End file.
